Present
by Nuriko Hamilton
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Buford. AU adolescencia.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son utilizados sin fines de lucro.

Buford vio fastidiado como poco a poco su casa empezaba a llenarse con sus "amados" familiares y algunos de sus amigos, al menos los únicos que su madre aceptaría en su casa sin miedo a perder algo de su vajilla de porcelana, en resumidas cuentas, su grupo de la infancia Phineas, Ferb, Isabela y, claro, Baljeet. Sus compañeros de equipo seguro lo llevarían a algún bar por la noche a festejar como se debe el cumpleaños de un adolescente.

Pronto sus amigos se mezclaron con el resto de su familia, excepto Baljeet que era acosado por su mamá. Algo en la forma en que lo trataba no le gustaba, era sospechoso…

Un poco harto de soportar a sus tíos se metió en su cuarto. Lo primero que vio fueron los paquetes tirados en su cama, envueltos con papel brillante como si tuviera nueve años. Estúpidos. De seguro le regalarían ropa horrible y sí el gusto de los varones Van Stomm era el mismo que recordaba tendría un nuevo balón de futbol o de algún otro deporte.

Se sentó en la silla y se quedo viendo los paquetes unos momentos. Desvió la mirada para luego volver a posarla en los obsequios.  
>¿Estaría ahí el regalo de Baljeet?<p>

-Claro que está ahí…-Susurró para sí.

¿Qué podría regalarle Baljeet?

-Una estúpida calculadora, obvio…-Sonrió sabiendo que las probabilidades de que eso sea cierto eran muchas.

Se impulso con la silla al lado de su cama y empezó a revisar las etiquetas. Y sí, tendría un nuevo balón de soccer. La pila sobre su almohada aumentaba cada vez que pasaba de un regalo a otro.

-¿Dónde está?-Ya casi terminaba de revisarlos todos. Por fin el último. "Rugger" decía. Era una pequeña caja envuelta en papel rojo, sin moño ni nada sólo un simple papel con el nombre de su primo-¿Acaso no me trajo nada?-Tiro el paquete sobre los demás y se quedó ahí sentado, totalmente en blanco.  
>-Buford, cielo, es hora de cortar el pastel.-La voz de su madre le llego por detrás de la puerta.<br>-¡Mamá!-Se quejo-Estoy grande para esto…  
>-Nunca para tu madre, vamos abajo.<p>

Se levanto desganado y siguió a su mamá. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Negarse era inútil y no iba a hacer un berrinche solo porque Baljeet se haya olvidado de darle algo en su cumpleaños. Claro que no estaba molesto, era imposible que se enojara sólo por eso.

Las luces de la sala se apagaron y las tres velas en su pastel iluminaron tenuemente el lugar. Contó cinco segundos y sopló sus velas, su único deseo era estar a solas con Baljeet, besarlo y acostarse con él. Algo que de seguro no pasaría esa noche sin importar cuantas velas sople.

Todos aplaudieron y saludaron al cumpleañero. La fiesta seguía su curso y decidió que mejor se quedaba con sus primos a hablar de las temporadas de juegos hasta que todo terminara.  
>A las seis, muy de a poco, la casa Van Stomp empezó a vaciarse, Buford saludaba, apretaba manos y se dejaba abrazar sin quejarse mucho, su madre lo miraba sonriente desde la sala.<p>

-Hasta luego Buford, gran fiesta-Phineas lo saludo en la entrada y salió seguido de su hermano e Isabela.

Al fin solo, o casi, Baljeet seguía ahí ayudando a su madre con los adornos.

-¿Ya se fueron todos, amor?  
>-Si-Cerró la puerta con fuerza y se tiró en una de las sillas.<br>-Buford saldré con unas amigas, quédate en casa.  
>-Haa pero….-El adolescente se irguió en su lugar y vio a su mamá preparada ya con su bolso, mirándolo con esa sonrisa que conocía tan bien.-Está bien, me quedo.-Le hizo un gesto desganado con la mano y la vio partir.<br>-Buford-La voz de Baljeet le hizo voltear el rostro, ahí estaba él, mirándolo algo sonrojado escondiendo algo detrás de su cuerpo. Algo…  
>-¿Qué pasa?<br>-Yo…quería darte tú… t-tu regalo…

En esos momentos muchas cosas pasaron por la mente de Buford, primero creyó que Baljeet lo estaba seduciendo, se veía tentador de esa forma pero ese chico era un nerd y no debería ni saber qué hacer para llevarse a alguien a la cama. Y la segunda….bien…., ahí se acabaron las ideas para Buford.

-¿Qué estás esperando?-Espetó rudo, exigiendo.

Baljeet se acercó y con cuidado dejó una bolsa de plástico sobre la mesa, una bolsa con dos pequeños peces en su interior.

-Feliz cumpleaños Buford. No te preocupes por las cosas de los peces yo compre casi todo solo tendrás que alimentarlos de vez en cuando y….

Buford dejo de escuchar todo el discurso de Baljeet, dejo de prestar atención a todo menos a los peces en esa pequeña bolsa. Sentía que algo cálido recorría su rostro, no le importó, lo ignoro. Extrajo algunos recuerdos de su niñez, aquellos que creyó olvidar con la pubertad y las hormonas, ahora se hacían nítidos, vívidos. Épocas en las que fue feliz, y disfrutaba la vida con inocencia. Había cambiado mucho…

-¿Buford?-Baljeet estaba preocupado con el prolongado silencio y casi entra en pánico cuando vio al grandulón llorar pero sin mover su expresión neutra en absoluto.-¡Buford!-Lo zarandeó y cuando al fin logro sacarlo de su trance debió cerrar los ojos por el brusco movimiento. Buford lo estaba abrazando, con mucha fuerza.  
>-Jeet…<br>-¿Si?-Pregunto algo dudoso.  
>-Gracias.<p>

El hindú asintió e intento devolverle el gesto al otro chico. Gimió sorprendido cuando la lengua y dientes de Buford empezaron a recorrer su cuello. Las grandes manos del jugador se deslizaron dentro de la ropa de Baljeet rozando los puntos más erógenos de su cuerpo logrando que temblara.

-Buford…ahh…no podemos…no ahora…  
>-¿Por qué no?<br>-Tú mamá está por venir… No se va a tardar mucho…  
>-Así que lo planearon juntos.<br>-Si…yo…-Tragó saliva y continuó-Le pedí que nos dejara solos para que te diera tu regalo.  
>-Mierda…-Volvió a besarlo mientras lo arrinconaba contra la mesa e intentaba sentarlo ahí-Vamos Jeet, es mi cumpleaños.<br>-No… ahh ¡Buford, no me quites nada!-Baljeet tiraba de su remera, intentado dejarla en su lugar. Miraba asustado hacía la puerta de entrada y por las ventanas. Cerró los ojos extasiado cuando la mano de Buford se adentró en sus pantalones masajeando apenas su miembro. Volvió en sí cuando un fuerte sonido del exterior llegó a sus oídos-¡Buford nos van a ver!  
>-Maricón.-El bravucón resopló y lo dejo en paz. Volvió a sentarse en la silla-¿Y ahora qué?<br>-Vamos a ocuparnos de ellos-Señalo la bolsa con los peces. Logro pararse y se acomodó la ropa como pudo.  
>-Claro… los peces…<br>-Está todo en la cocina. Lo traigo y armamos juntos la pecera.

Baljeet desapareció sin esperar contestación, Buford supuso que tendría miedo que lo tirara al piso y ya no pudiera escapar de él. Sonrió como idiota pensando en lo excitante que sería hacerlo en el vestíbulo de su casa.

-Tal vez otro día…

Se acercó a sus nuevas mascotas y se las quedo mirando, embelesado. Adoraba los peces dorados.  
>La pérdida de Biff significó mucho para él, fue el fin de una etapa y el comienzo de otra, una que se centraba en Baljeet, en ese chico hindú, nerd, debilucho, exasperante y necesario, casi aditivo para su persona.<p>

Ese, definitivamente, era el mejor y más significativo regalo de todos.


End file.
